


Nawiedzony

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: W.I.P [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Physical Abuse, Thriller, Victims, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stał naprzeciwko niej, opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę. Jej wzrok powędrował w dół, jakby szukając ciała, skrytego teraz pod warstwą materiału. </p><p>― Tom? Co ty robisz? ― Głos jej zadrżał. </p><p>― Nic nie mów, laleczko ― wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, odrywając plecy od ściany, by zrobić krok w jej stronę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Prolog.**  


  
**Nawiedzony**

CZWARTEK, 7 LIPCA

_Nie ma nic piękniejszego, niż śmierć pięknej kobiety_  
Edgar Allan Poe, „Potęga słowa”

 

Catherine Williams przebiegła przez ulicę, oglądając się za siebie. Czuła się jak za dawnych czasów, gdy kryła się przed agresywnym ojcem w sieni, czy w stosie brudnej odzieży w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym. Od najmłodszych lat jej życie było ciągłą ucieczką i zacieraniem za sobą śladów. Zmusił ją do tego styl życia który prowadziła, o którym chciała zapomnieć. Miała wrażenie, że ktoś ją śledził; dawny kochanek, miejski alfons, czy zainteresowana jej życiem sąsiadka. Powoli popadała w paranoję; zbyt długo uciekała przed przeszłością.

Skręciła na końcu Piątej Alei i wpadła na ciemną postać. Instynktownie krzyknęła i już miała zacząć bić i kopać, gdy uniosła wzrok, napotykając przepraszający uśmiech mężczyzny.

― Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć, kotku ― mruknął, cmokając ją w czoło. 

― To ty… ― westchnęła z ulgą, oplatając jego szyję rękami. ― Tęskniłam ― dodała, jakby z wyrzutem. 

― _Belle_ , wiesz, że nie miałem sposobności ― zaczął, ale ta uciszyła go pocałunkiem. 

― Wiem, to nieważne. Zabierz mnie do siebie ― mruknęła i odsunęła się o krok. 

― Oczywiście. Znajomi powinni pojawić się w ciągu godziny, więc będziemy mieli trochę czasu na _rozmowę_. ― Spojrzał na nią sugestywnie. 

Zarumieniła się, obciągając spódnicę; wydawała jej się zbyt krótka, niestosowna dla kobiety w jej wieku, jednak wiedziała, że Tom ją uwielbia. 

― Nie wiem czy ubrałam się odpowiednio. ― Mężczyzna zaskoczył ją informacją, że na kolacji, pojawią się jego przyjaciele. Uznała to jednak za sygnał świadczący o tym, że traktuje ją poważnie, a nie tak, jak jej poprzedni partnerzy, dla których była nikim więcej, jak narzędziem do zaspokajania własnych potrzeb. Podobna postawa upewniała ją w tym, że dobrze zrobiła, nie zawracając sobie głowy młodszym towarzystwem. Zresztą, nie był od niej wcale aż tak dużo starszy, a dla niej był to już ostatni moment na założenie rodziny. 

― Jasne, że tak. Wyglądasz pięknie. ― Wyciągnął rękę, a ona przyjęła ją z uśmiechem, splatając ich palce razem. Mijali przesadnie oświetlone witryny sklepowe, kuszące potencjalnych kupców promocjami oraz niewielki, zapuszczony cmentarz. Nagle zatrzymali się przed kamienicą, wyglądającą jak każda inna w tej okolicy. ― To tutaj ― powiedział, otwierając drzwi. 

Dziewczyna już miała podążyć za nim, gdy gdzieś za jej plecami rozległ się hałas. Obejrzała się za siebie i dojrzała cień uciekającego stworzenia. 

― Catherine, idziesz?

― Już! ― odkrzyknęła, przestępując przez próg. Gdy drzwi zamykały się za nią, dobiegło ją rozpaczliwe krakanie.

..........

Rozejrzała się po przestronnym salonie, podziwiając obrazy Georgesa Mathieu, który był ich ulubionym malarzem dwudziestego wieku. Właściwie, to miłość do tego artysty zbliżyła ich do siebie. Toma poznała bowiem ubiegłego miesiąca, gdy wybrała się na głośną w kręgach entuzjastów ekspresjonizmu wystawę dzieł Mathieu’a, którą zorganizowało _Metropolitan Museum of Art_ , ściągając wiele jego dzieł z francuskich muzeów.

Wciąż pamiętała, jak podszedł do niej, gdy robiła notatki do obrazu _Vivent les cornificiens_ , który miała opisać dla dwumiesięcznika, w którym pracowała. Później wdała się z nim w ożywioną dyskusję na temat niechęci amerykańskiego środowiska ekspresjonistów abstrakcyjnych do francuskiego artysty. Resztę popołudnia spędzili rozmawiając o swoim ulubionym gatunku wina, rozprawiając przy tym na temat ponadczasowości dzieł Poego. 

― Chciałabyś któryś? ― Cichy głos wyrwał ją z zadumy. Odwróciła się ku mężczyźnie z uśmiechem na ustach, kręcąc głową. 

― Kiedyś się dorobię i sama kupię. 

― Kotku, po ślubie one wszystkie będą twoje. ― Stanął za nią i odgarnął jej włosy, by mieć swobodny dostęp do szyi. Już po chwili mokre pocałunki wylądowały na jej karku. 

― Tom, nie możemy ― zachichotała, odskakując od niego. ― Goście mogą pojawić się w każdej chwili, a nie chciałabym, by znaleźli nas w tak jednoznacznej sytuacji. 

― Jak uważasz ― wymamrotał. ― To wszystko znacznie uprości. ― Zaśmiał się pod nosem, chociaż kobieta nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Spojrzała na niego niepewnie, czując, jak gorąco rozlewa się po całym jej ciele. Musiała uciec, musiała odetchnąć. To było dla niej zbyt wiele, jak na jeden wieczór. Chociaż nie potrafiła zdefiniować czym owo _to_ było. ― A jeżeli mowa o kupowaniu ― Dobiegł ją jego głos ― to nabyłem dzisiaj najnowszy album Nine Inch Nails. Wiem, jak uwielbiasz Reznora i nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

Zakręciło jej się w głowie i mogłaby przysiąc, że włoski na całym ciele stanęły jej dęba. 

― Muszę skorzystać z toalety ― wyszeptała, patrząc na niego błagalnie. Niewidzialne palce zacisnęły się na jej szyi.

― Na końcu korytarza w lewo ― odparł, odwracając się od niej.

Catherine czym prędzej opuściła pomieszczenie. 

.

Oparła się o umywalkę, oddychając ciężko. Nie opuszczało jej przeczucie, że coś było nie tak. Odkręciła kurek i wsłuchała się w szum wody. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją tak zdenerwowało. Może i znała Toma zaledwie od kilku tygodni, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuła się w jego obecności tak… obco. Uniosła wzrok i wpatrzyła się w swoje odbicie. Rozluźniła mięśnie twarzy, pozwalając, by kreska między brwiami zniknęła i na próbę uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie zepsuje tak ważnego wieczoru swoimi durnymi pomysłami. 

Wycierając dłonie w ręcznik, wciąż się uśmiechała, zrzucając swoje dziwne reakcje na karb zmęczenia. Skierowała się do drzwi, gdy rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki _Came Back Haunted_ i nagle zrozumiała, co ją tak zaniepokoiło. Mogłaby przysiąc, że nigdy nie wyjawiła mężczyźnie, jak bardzo bliska jej sercu jest twórczość NIN.

_Szkarłatny uśmiech oraz czarne oczy  
Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek jeszcze wrócę jako ja_

Stała jeszcze chwilę z dłonią lekko uniesioną, zmierzającą do klamki. Wzięła głęboki wdech, wstrzymała przez chwilę powietrze i wypuściła je z cichym sapnięciem. Jej obawy były bezpodstawne. Na pewno to sobie wmówiła; może po prostu tego nie zarejestrowała. Przywołała na twarzy, jak najradośniejszy uśmiech i nacisnęła klamkę, lekko popychając drzwi.

Stał naprzeciwko niej, opierając się o przeciwległą ścianę. Jej wzrok powędrował w dół, jakby szukając ciała, skrytego teraz pod warstwą materiału. 

― Tom? Co ty robisz? ― Głos jej zadrżał. 

― Nic nie mów laleczko ― wyszeptał w odpowiedzi, odrywając plecy od ściany, by zrobić krok w jej stronę. 

W międzyczasie zdążył nałożyć jasne, płócienne rękawiczki i właśnie sięgał do kieszeni. Catherine spojrzała w jego granatowe, niczym jesienne niebo oczy. Nie odnalazła w nich jednak wesołych iskierek, które tak kochała. Wręcz przeciwnie, były zupełnie puste. 

__

Wróciłem, nawiedzony


	2. I

  
**I**

**Demony**

NIEDZIELA, 10 LIPCA

_Śmierć ukochanej osoby okrada nas z niezbędnego wewnętrznego ciepła. Albo może zdmuchuje stały płomyk piecyka, wygaszając palniki._  
Jonathan Carroll

 

Wyjrzał przez okno, skupiając wzrok na szarym niebie. Tegoroczne lato dla większości populacji było zapewne niezwykle rozczarowujące; od tygodnia słońce ani przez chwilę nie zaszczyciło ich swoją obecnością, a od dwóch dni bezustannie padało. W przeciwieństwie do wszystkich znanych mu ludzi, Severus Snape był usatysfakcjonowany aktualną aurą. Przez lata przyzwyczaił się już do swojej pracowni w podziemiach, a skoro musiał przenieść ją na drugie piętro manhattańskiej kamienicy, to guzik obchodziła go opinia bandy bęcwałów z zamiłowaniem do smażenia się na słońcu. Gdyby wiedział, że taniec deszczu sprawi, iż każdego dnia będzie go witał podobny widok, był w stanie go wykonać. Teraz jednak, oddychając głęboko, stał przed wymagającym szybkiej analizy wyborem. Pod jego drzwiami stał człowiek, którego zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć w niedzielne południe, bez względu na to, jakie ten miał intencje. Ich rozstanie przebiegło dość burzliwie i nie miał zamiaru ponownie przez to przechodzić. Mógł zignorować intruza i wrócić do czytanego artykułu, jednak z drugiej strony, walenie do niezwykle drogich, dębowych drzwi, które sprawił sobie na ostatnie urodziny, skutecznie go od tej opcji odwodziło. 

― Snape, wiem, że tam jesteś. Otwieraj natychmiast! 

O tak, to kochał najbardziej. Odkąd utracił swoją pozycję, zbyt wielu osobom wydawało się, że nagle cofnął się do ich poziomu i pozwoli zwracać się do siebie bez należytego mu szacunku. Decyzja nagle stała się mniej kłopotliwa. Mnąc przekleństwo w ustach podszedł do drzwi po czym, nie pozwalając sobie nawet na chwilę namysłu, odsunął zasuwę i pchnął je. 

― Shacklebolt, siedem miesięcy zajęło ci pogodzenie się z myślą, że uratowałem twój nędzny tyłek i przyszedłeś prosić o wybaczenie? Gdzie schowałeś czekoladki? ― Rozejrzał się z krzywym uśmiechem, a jego wzrok spoczął na intruzie stojącym obok jego byłego przełożonego. ― No proszę, przyszedłeś z obstawą? 

Obstawa wyglądała dziwnie znajomo. Miała ciemne, roztrzepane włosy i nieciekawe okulary, zza których patrzyły na niego oczy o intensywnie zielonych tęczówkach. Była dość wysoka, jednak w przeciwieństwie do Shacklebolta - drobnej budowy, a do tego, co nie budziło wątpliwości - płci męskiej. Wzrok Snape’a przyciągnęła czerwona koszula, na którą młodzieniec - bo był pewien, że nie przekraczał trzydziestki - zarzucił sportową marynarkę. 

― Snape. ― Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna zacisnął usta, kiwając mu głową. ― Możemy…

― Nie. Wybacz, ale z tego co pamiętaj światowy dzień dobroci dla zwierząt obchodzimy czwartego października. Nie jestem dobrym samarytaninem, ani żadnym innym pieprzonym Franciszkiem z Asyżu. Poza tym czekam na kogoś. ― Oderwał wzrok od szczeniaka i cofnął się, by zatrzasnąć drzwi, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to jego szybka reakcja. Gospodarz spuścił wzrok na stopę tkwiącą między futryną a drzwiami. 

― Harry… ― Kingsley złapał chłopaka za ramię, kręcąc głową. 

― Potter? ― warknął Snape, otwierając drzwi z zamachem. 

Ta sama arogancka mina, włosy, choć James zawsze przylizywał je na żel, usta i nos. Może i jego ojciec był mocniej zbudowany, jednak nie budziło wątpliwości, że to ten sam Harry Potter, o którym musiał wysłuchiwać fascynujących historii. Jak zaczął ząbkować, powiedział pierwsze słowo, czy przeszedł dwa metry. Ojciec katował go tymi historiami, ale co się dziwić, skoro traktował Jamesa jak własnego syna, a Harry’ego zapewne jak wnuka. To oni byli dla niego rodziną, a nie Severus, który nie mógłby dać mu potomka. 

Snape otrząsnął się, gdy usłyszał chrząknięcie. Młodzieniec patrzył na niego buńczucznie. W odpowiedzi uniósł brew – umiejętność, którą nabył, by denerwować Pottera - i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. 

― Severusie, możemy? ― Wtrącił się ciemnoskóry, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Został zmierzony wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale nie ugiął się, patrząc na niego spode łba. Mężczyzna skinął głową, odsuwając się, by ich wpuścić. Gdy weszli, rozejrzał się, czy przypadkiem nikt nie dostrzegł tej niespodziewanej wizyty, po czym zamknął drzwi. 

Przeszedł do pokoju, który można było nazwać salonem tylko z uwagi na to, że gdzieś pod stertą czasopism, książek, dokumentów i kartonów znajdował się stolik i fotel. Obrzucił swoich niechcianych gości oceniającym spojrzeniem, gdy Shacklebolt wyciągał zza szafy składane krzesła i jedno z nich podał Potterowi. Skubany, wciąż pamiętał, gdzie je trzymał. 

― Więc? ― Zakłócił denerwującą go ciszę. 

― Mamy coś, co może cię zainteresować.

― Nie sądzę. Coś jeszcze?

Potter spojrzał niepewnie na Shacklebolta, który najpewniej był jego przełożonym. Czyżby nowa gwiazda w zespole? Mężczyzna skinął głową, a ten otworzył neseser, który zabrał ze sobą i wyciągnął w stronę Snape’a teczkę opatrzoną trzema iksami. 

― Co to? 

― Sprawa nad którą pracujemy ― odparł Kingsley, zakładając nogę na nogę. ― Od kiedy zrobił się z ciebie taki modniś, co Snape? Gdzie ta słynna czerń?

Severus przed nikim by się nie przyznał, że przez te wszystkie lata czarne stroje nosił wyłącznie dlatego, że James Potter nie cierpiał tego koloru. Później, już do tego przywykł. Jednak odkąd został zawieszony w swoich obowiązkach na okres bliżej nieokreślony, co równało się dla niego ze zwolnieniem, postanowił w końcu zacząć nosić to, co lubił. Tego dnia miał na sobie ciemnogranatowe dżinsy, białą koszulkę i swój ulubiony, grafitowy kardigan, który dostał od swojego byłego partnera na święta. 

― Nie ciebie pytałem. ― odpowiedział, ignorując tę żałosną zaczepkę. ― Potter, o co tu chodzi?

Chłopak podniósł się z miejsca wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. 

― Przypomniał pan sobie, że wypada się przedstawić? ― mruknął. Uścisnął jednak dłoń. ― Severus Snape, były ulubiony podwładny tego nestora.

― Nie przesadzaj, nie jestem taki stary ― wymamrotał Shacklebolt, patrząc tęsknie na miękki fotel. 

― Harry Potter, nie podlegam panu Shackleboltowi, jednak jestem pewien, że brakuje panu bycia jego pupilkiem. To złoty człowiek.

Snape widział w nim potencjał. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli poprzebywałby trochę dłużej w towarzystwie syna swojego dawnego rywala, to udałoby mu się zdeprawować go na tyle, by nie obawiał się używać sarkazmu i ironii w kontaktach z przełożonymi i współpracownikami. 

― Rozumiem. Tak więc, Potter, powiedz mi, co znajdę, gdy otworzę tę teczkę. 

― Może mi pan mówić po imieniu, sir. ― Chłopak nie patrzył mu w oczy. ― Najpierw znajdzie pan trzy zdjęcia zwłok ofiar, które połączyliśmy z jednym mordercą. Dalej znajdują się protokoły i moje uwagi do każdego z dowodów i wniosków, które założyliśmy na ich podstawie. 

― Cudownie, więc skoro moja działka została już wykonana, nie mam pojęcia co tu robicie. Nie wydaje mi się byście byli tajemniczym _Nieznajomym_ , z którym się dzisiaj umówiłem. 

Zerknął na Pottera, jednak nie zauważył, by zdziwiła go ta informacja. Zapewne Shacklebolt szczegółowo opowiedział mu zarówno o _przestępstwie_ , które popełnił, jak i podał listę osób z którym sypiał. 

― Snape, skończ z tą nędzną próbą pokazania swojej niewątpliwej pozycji i otwórz tę cholerną teczkę. Nie sądzę, bym potem musiał coś dodawać. 

Och, ktoś tu się niecierpliwił. Severus przeszył go wzrokiem, opierając się o ścianę, po czym powoli zdjął gumkę i otworzył teczkę. 

Pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawiało nagie zwłoki denatki, której ktoś, najpewniej morderca, ułożył ręce i podkulił nogi tak, że kształtem przypominała półkole. Posiniaczoną i zakrwawioną twarz miała zwróconą w prawą stronę. Przełożył zdjęcie i zmrużył oczy na widok okaleczonego ciała. Tym razem zarówno ręce, jak i nogi zostały szeroko rozstawione. Tak jak poprzedniczka, dziewczyna patrzyła w prawo. Na trzeciej fotografii ujrzał kobietę, która leżała na wznak. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszych, patrzyła niewidzącym wzrokiem w górę. 

Snape wiedział, że mężczyznom nie chodzi o to, w jak bestialski sposób sprawca potraktował ich ciała. Ułożył zdjęcia obok siebie. 

_CXI_.

Uniósł wzrok i poczuł, jak niewidzialne palce zaciskają się na jego szyi, a zimny pot spływa po plecach. 

― Shacklebolt. 

― Tak myślę, Severusie. Przykro mi. 

― Więc dlatego tu jest? Bo to bezpośrednio go dotyczy? ― zapytał, myśląc o młodym Potterze. 

― Niech pan nie mówi tak, jakby mnie tu nie było, sir ― wtrącił się.

― Snape. Zostałem wylany z policji, to tak, jakbym był zwykłym cywilem. Więc dobrze, to dlatego przydzielili cię do tej sprawy? Bo istnieje możliwość, iż to ten sam mężczyzna, co zabił twoją matkę? ― Nie bawił się w jakieś głupie kondolencje, które po latach i tak nic nie znaczyły. Nie zamierzał obchodzić się z gówniarzem jak z jajkiem tylko dlatego, że zamordowano mu matkę. To nic nie znaczyło, on również stracił kiedyś rodziców. 

― Jest nam potrzebny, Severusie. To on się domyślił. Do tego zrobił więcej, niż niejedna osoba w jego zespole. ― Shacklebolt postanowił jednak wyręczyć chłopaka. Włożył rękę do kieszeni. ― Ostatni ofiara miała go na palcu. ― Podał mężczyźnie woreczek z pierścieniem. 

― Lily ― wyszeptał. 

― Bez wątpienia. Nie są to co prawda dowody, mogące uniewinnić Blacka, ale zrobimy co w naszej mocy, by do tego doszło. Pomóż nam, Severusie. 

Snape bez słowa zaczął przeglądać kolejne dokumenty, bliżej zapoznając się ze sprawą. Kobiety umarły wykrwawiwszy się po tym, jak przecięto im tętnicę udową. Według patologa najprawdopodobniej większości cięć kaleczących ich ciało dokonano po śmierci, jednak wcześniej wszystkie zostały uderzone tępym narzędziem w twarz i pobite, by straciły przytomność. Nie znaleziono narzędzi, którymi dokonano zbrodni. 

― Znały sprawcę ― stwierdził. 

― Tak. Zwłoki nie zostały przeniesione, są to rzeczywiste miejsca morderstw. Mieszkania nie należą jednak ani do sprawcy, ani do ofiary. Zgłoszeń o znalezieniu denatek dokonali prawowici właściciele po powrocie do domu. 

― Musiał ich śledzić. Zapewne wyjeżdżali popołudniem, czyż nie?

― Tak. We wszystkich przypadkach zgłoszenia odebrane zostały nocą, ofiary zginęły maksymalnie sześć godzin przed ich odkryciem. 

― Rozumiem.

_Patrz, światło gaśnie  
Teraz czerń powraca_

Snape spojrzał uważnie na Kingsley’a. Zastanawiało go, co ten chciał osiągnąć, do czego to prowadziło. Był on zamieszany w zawieszenie kryminalistyka w obowiązkach, według którego nie miał nawet prawa zbliżać się do miejsca przestępstwa. 

― W co ty pogrywasz? 

Shacklebolt wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie ze swoim towarzyszem, po czym zwrócił twarz w stronę Snape’a. 

― Musisz mi pomóc. Pracowałeś przy tej sprawie, znasz metody mordercy. Może przewidzisz, gdzie uderzy… ― Zabrakło mu słów i spojrzał bezradniej na ponurego mężczyznę. Potrzebowali go. Potrzebowali go natychmiast. 

― Ach, no tak. Reszta jest cudownie martwa ― warknął. ― Wybacz, ale nawet ty nie jesteś tak głupi, by sądzić, że to może się udać. Co, przyprowadzisz mnie do swojego szefa i powiesz, że będę z wami pracował i mają udostępnić mi rejestry oraz wszystko, czego potrzebuję? Pozwolą mi na podobną swobodę, co jeszcze rok temu? ― Mierzyli się chwilę na spojrzenia, chociaż od początku było wiadome, że nikt nie jest w stanie sprawić, by Snape spuścił wzrok. ― Obaj znamy odpowiedź. Nie. To, czego się dopuściłem mogło skończyć się równie dobrze cofnięciem licencji. Działałem bez rozkazu, wskutek moich działań straciliśmy jednego z naszych ludzi. To jest niewybaczalne i dobrze o tym wiesz!― Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał. Powtarzano mu to już tyle razy, że naprawdę uwierzył, iż jego działanie zasłużyło na potępienie. 

― Nie użalaj się nad sobą, Snape. Dla ciebie nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Jesteś najgorszym wrzodem na tyłku, jaki kiedykolwiek mi się trafił i nie próbuj wmówić mi, że jakiś pieprzony świstek podpisany przez A’bidda, powstrzyma cię przed złapaniem mordercy. 

Kryminalistyk jedynie parsknął niewesołym śmiechem. 

― Wynoś się. 

Kingsley spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Był pewien, że samo wspomnienie o śledztwie numer sto jedenaście wystarczy, by, nie zważając na konsekwencje, dołączył do zespołu. Skinął jednak głową na znak zgody, po czym wstał. Potter poszedł w jego ślady i już po chwili byli przy drzwiach, odprowadzani nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. 

**

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Severus zrzucił wściekłym ruchem materiały zagracające jeden z foteli i rozsiadł się w nim wygodnie. Jakby od niechcenia sięgnął po teczkę i zaczął dokładnie przyglądać się znajdującym się tam fotografiom. Coś mu się nie zgadzało, coś umykało. Na każdym ze zdjęć zwłoki znajdowały się w innym pomieszczeniu; pierwsze przypuszczalnie w sypialni, natomiast drugie rozłożono na jadalnianym stole. Ostatnią ofiarę śmierć zaskoczyła jednak w korytarzu. Na fotografii uchwycono drzwi, prowadzące najpewniej do łazienki, co można było wywnioskować po typowo przeszklonej szybie. Krew znikała pod szparą, a na ścianie wisiał zegar. 

Snape, drżącymi z emocji dłońmi, sięgnął po leżącą na prawej kupce lupę. Przyjrzał się wskazówkom, odczytując godzinę. Z westchnięciem przełożył zdjęcie, w poszukiwaniu poszlak. Gdy jego wzrok spoczął na kolejnych dwóch identycznych zegarach zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. 

Zgiął się w pół, pod wpływem skurczu żołądka i poczuł mdłości, rozluźniając palce, na wskutek czego szkło wypadło z jego dłoni i uderzyło o ziemię. Wydało kilka głuchych uderzeń, nim umilkło. Potter przeoczył dość istotny fakt. 

― Chce mi się rzygać ― wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie, osuwając się na kolana. 

**

Zadziwiające, jak wiele znajomości pozostało mu nawet po tym, gdy okrył się hańbą. Od trzech minut siedział na ławce w parku położonym w pobliżu adresu zamieszkania młodego Pottera. Teraz, gdy w końcu miał spróbować się nieco ustabilizować, demony z przeszłości wywracały jego świat do góry nogami. Przez szesnaście lat starał się wyprzeć z pamięci wspomnienia o dwóch głośnych akcjach, w których uczestniczył i stracił w nich bliskie osoby. Teraz wracały do niego, atakując dotkliwiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Zacisnął zęby i odepchnął się od siedziska. Musiał pilnie porozmawiać z Potterem. 

Mieszkał w całkiem przyjemnej, spokojnej okolicy; z dala od ruchliwych ulic, w otoczeniu starych domów jednorodzinnych, wymagających natychmiastowej renowacji. Snape jeszcze raz spojrzał na krzywo przybitą siódemkę do słupka przy furtce i pokręcił z rozdrażnieniem głową. Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął, wchodząc na teren posesji. Nie wiedzieć czemu oczekiwał nagłego alarmu, czerwonych i niebieskich świateł czy może syreny tylko dlatego, że ośmielił się zbliżyć do kogoś powiązanego ze światem, w którym funkcjonował od dziecka. Próbował zanalizować jego krótką wymianę zdań z Potterem, by zastanowić się, jak dużo ten o nim wiedział. Nie miał w zwyczaju ukrywać przed swoimi współpracownikami informacji, które, w razie gdyby wyszły całkiem przypadkiem na jaw, mogłyby nieść ze sobą niezręczne sytuacje. Nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że całkowicie odsłaniał się przed ludźmi, którzy w żadnym razie na to zasługiwali, nie… Znali jedynie surowe fakty, dane, które każdy mógłby znaleźć, gdyby chciał zmarnować trochę czasu na rzeczy nieistotne. Mówiąc o czymś, co go dotyczy, nigdy nie zajmował stanowiska, nie wygłaszał także subiektywnych opinii. Nic, poza informacjami. Odkąd pamiętam miał z tym problem Shacklebolt. Znali się wystarczająco długo, by połączył ich pewien rodzaj nieuniknionego porozumienia, a może nawet przyjaźni, którą zniszczyły niedawne wydarzenia. 

Stanął przed drzwiami niezdecydowany, czy zapukać, czy może jednak zbagatelizować nie do końca jasne dowody i wrócić do domu. 

Zmarszczył brwi i uderzył w drewno czterokrotnie pięścią , po czym odsunął się nieco i nasłuchiwał. Wewnątrz rozległo się ciche ujadanie, a potem głos. Nie potrafił rozróżnić słów stłumionych przez drzwi. 

Usłyszał zgrzyt odblokowywanego zamka i te otworzyły się, witając Severusa dość niecodziennym widokiem. Potter stał w samych dresach i ręcznikiem przerzuconym przez ramię, z oczami szeroko otwartymi i dziwnie wyglądającym psem na rękach. 

― Mogę? ― warknął starszy mężczyzna, rozdrażniony zachowaniem chłopaka. Gdyby był psychopatą trzymającym pistolet w dłoni też by tak stał i patrzył się na niego? 

Potter w odpowiedzi jedynie skinął głową, usuwając się na bok. Snape wymamrotał słowa powitania i minął go, wypatrując kawałka bezpiecznej przestrzeni, gdzie nikt im nie będzie przeszkadzał. 

― Panie Snape, co….

― Snape wystarczy. ― Rozchylił poły płaszcza i sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni, by wyciągnąć z niej teczkę. ― Uzupełniłem notatki. 

Czy mu się wydawało, czy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, pochylając się, by wypuścić białą kulkę z rąk?

― Dziękuję, nie musiał pan…

― Snape, mówię to po raz ostatni. Jeżeli się pan nie opamięta będę nalegał, by posługiwał się pan za każdym razem wszystkimi moimi tytułami, czy to jasne? 

― Jak słońce. Proszę za mną ― powiedział i skierował się do niewielkiej kuchni. Cały dom był urządzony w staromodnym stylu; otrzymał go w spadku po rodzicach i od osiemnastego roku życia służył za jego bezpieczny kąt. Nie miewał gości, mało kto w ogóle wiedział, gdzie mieszkał. ― Jak mnie pan znalazł? ― zapytał naiwnie, odkręcając kurek, by nalać wody do czajnika; wsłuchał się w szum wody. 

― Znajomości, Potter. ― Obserwował, jak chłopak wyciąga kubki z szafki i odwraca się, by spojrzeć na niego pytająco. 

― Herbatę? Kawę? 

― Kawę, jeśli łaska. ― Młodszy mężczyzna skinął głową i powrócił do grzebania w szafkach. 

**

Siedzę spokojnie na ławce, czekając, aż z gabinetu wyjdzie siwowłosa staruszka ze swoimi ohydnymi pekińczykami. Nie cierpię zwierząt; są źródłem zbędnego brudu. Mam czas, nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. Zegar wciąż tyka w pustym pomieszczeniu, czekając, aż zatrzymam czas. 

W myślach odliczam kolejne sekundy, wciąż mam dużo czasu do krwawej _piątki_. 

Już niedługo zaznam spokoju, wiem to. Już niewiele zostało i uwolnimy się od siebie nawzajem. Odetchniemy.

_Przez wszystkie te razy mógłbym tracić rozum  
Molestujesz i niszczysz tylko pięcioletniego chłopca_

Podrywam głowę, gdy słyszę szuranie powolnych kroków na żwirze i jazgot czterech kundli; zapewne wdowa, przelewająca całą swoją nie ulokowaną nigdzie indziej miłość i samotność, w bandę pchlarzy. Właściwie trochę im współczuję, nie chciałbym znaleźć się na ich miejscu. Rozglądam się wokoło i z zadowoleniem rejestruję dziesiątki przechodniów, spieszących się z tylko im znanych powodów. Prościej jest się ukryć w tłumie. Wstaję, nie wyciągając dłoni z kieszeni i kieruję się ku białym drzwiom. Żwir chrzęści pod moimi butami, a ja przybieram spanikowany wyraz twarzy i pokonuję ostatnie dziesięć stóp biegiem. Nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, bo czyż nie jest normalne, że w obliczu krzywdy naszych pupili głupiejemy? 

Bynajmniej. 

Wpadam do przedsionka, otwierając drzwi zakrwawionymi dłońmi i bez zaproszenia ładuję się do niewielkiego pomieszczenia służącego Lisbeth Cooper za gabinet. 

― Pani doktor, to straszne! ― Mój głos wjeżdża na wyższe tony; tytułuję ją, by mogła poczuć się ważna – w końcu pracuje tu zaledwie od kilku miesięcy, a najpoważniejszy zabieg jaki przeprowadziła, to ucięcie psu jaj. Trzymam ręce na widoku, by mogła dostrzec pokrywającą je krew, by wyciągnęła jak najgorsze wnioski.

Tak jak przewidywałem patrzy na mnie z mieszaniną strachu i ciekawości. Mogę wyobrazić sobie, jak trybiki pracują w jej głowie, marząc o wyzwaniu. W końcu panikujący mężczyzna musi oznaczać, że miało miejsce coś złego, prawda?

― Proszę się uspokoić i powiedzieć co się stało. ― Ma opanowany głos, jednak nie umyka mi fakt, że zaciska kciuk i palec wskazujący prawej ręki na przegubie drugiej dłoni.

― Musi pani ze mną natychmiast iść!

― Ja…

― Pani doktor… ― Podchodzę do niej bliżej, by mogła dojrzeć paraliżujący moją twarz lęk. ― On się nie ruszał, tylko piszczał. Niech pani go uratuje.

_I zadałeś mi cierpienie, skurwielu_

Widzę, jak podejmuje decyzję i wyciąga spod biurka wielką, płócienną torbę. Otwiera szuflady i wrzuca do niej słuchawki, igły, jakieś środki i bandaże. Szybko tracę zainteresowanie jej działaniem i odwracam się ku wyjściu. 

― To niedaleko ― mówię, wychodząc na zewnątrz. Mam chwilę, by względnie oczyścić dłonie z zaschniętej krwi przy pomocy odkażającego żelu. Po chwili dołącza do mnie i biegniemy żwirową drużką do niewielkiego domu moich nowych przyjaciół. Tak, zapewne będą szczęśliwi, zastając masakrę w swoim schludnym domku po powrocie. 

Drzwi otwierają się, gdy naciskam klamkę; w końcu jaki panikujący właściciel bawiłby się w blokowanie ich?

__

Wydarłeś mi serce…

Przepuszczam kobietę.

― Gdzie? 

― Salon ― szepczę, rozglądając się uważnie. Nie dostrzegam żadnego cywila, który mógłby coś popsuć. Całkiem spokojny zamykam drzwi. Na klucz.

_Miałem tylko pięć  
Pięć_

…….

Potter przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem, śledząc ruch jego długiego palca, przesuwającego się po zdjęciach w tylko sobie znanym porządku, zupełnie tak, jakby łączył kropki w dziecięcych książeczkach. 

― Nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy ― skwitował, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem. 

Harry parsknął w myślach, chociaż sytuacja, co najmniej, do śmiesznych nie należała. Mimo to niecodziennie miał okazję oglądać sfrustrowanego kryminalistyka.   
― Ja też nie.

Chwilę po tym, jak to powiedział, zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Snape spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. 

― Oczywiście, że nie wiesz. Biorąc pod uwagę, że w ogóle nie zwróciłeś uwagę na te zegary, nie spodziewałbym się, że nagle powiesz mi, co mogą znaczyć te trzy piątki. 

― Może pomylił się o godzinę? ― zażartował. 

Obserwował, jak mężczyzna zrywa się z miejsca i szybko pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość, po czym popycha Pottera tak, że ten uderza biodrami o rant blatu, co powoduje tak silny ból, że uginają się pod nim kolana. Gdyby nie ręka Snape’a trzymająca go za koszulkę, zapewne upadłby na ziemię. 

― Jeżeli nie masz nic mądrego do powiedzenia, lepiej milcz. Nie wiem dlaczego Kingsleyowi wydaje się, że jesteś nam potrzebny. Same brednie. Każdy idiota dostrzegłby, że ułożenie ciał ofiar ma znaczenie, nie zrobiłeś więc nic nadzwyczajnego. 

Harry patrzył na niego osłupiały, a mózg odmawiał próby znalezienia jakiejś celnej riposty. Poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. 

― Jakim nam, Snape? 

Kryminalistyk cofnął się o krok, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

― Myślę, że nic tu po mnie. 

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Potter zaśmiał się cicho, patrząc na mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem.

― Kiedy zginęła moja matka, było pięć ofiar ― odparł, obserwując reakcję Snape’a. ― Wyciął na ich czołach rzymską piątkę. ― Mężczyzna zatrzymał się. ― Daje do myślenia, co? Całą noc spędziłem na przeglądaniu akt tamtej sprawy. Wówczas, przede wszystkim dzięki temu, dotarliście do Syriusza, prawda? ― zapytał cicho, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. ― Był nieco szalony, czyż nie? Udostępniono mi protokoły z jego przesłuchań; zeznał, że niedługo przed pierwszym morderstwem ktoś go prześladował. Miał znajdywać wiadomości w swojej skrzynce o jednej, niezmiennej treści: _Pięć_. 

― I dziwnym trafem nikt nie mógł tego potwierdzić.

― Zeznał, że spalił wszystkie kartki.

― I nie powiedział twojemu ojcu? 

― W protokole jest zapis, że wyjawił mu to…

― Po tym, jak znaleziono martwą trzecią malarkę. Oczywiście, że tak. W końcu ta historia miała być wiarygodna, a skoro nie było żadnych tajemnych wiadomości, mógł poręczyć twój ojciec. Wyjawić ci coś, Potter? ― Mężczyzna na powrót się do niego zbliżył. ― Twój własny ojciec zeznawał przeciwko Blackowi po tym, gdy znaleziono martwą Lily. ― Nie poruszył się, gdy Harry do niego dopadł. ― Wiesz czyj naskórek zabezpieczono pod jej paznokciami, czyją sper…

 

― Zamilcz.

Severus wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć. Podobny ogień można było dostrzec również we wzroku Pottera, który zaciskał kurczowo palce na jego ramionach. Młodzieniec sam nie wiedział, czego chciał; zranić go tak, by poczuł, jak bolą jego słowa, czy może usiąść i pozwolić emocjom opaść. 

Harry wiedział to wszystko. Oprócz tego wiedział jednak dużo więcej; pamiętał, jak jego ojciec płakał nocami, jak jego oczy były czerwone, gdy mówił synowi, że na pogrzeb nie przyszło dwóch przyjaciół: wujek Syriusz, który zabił mamusię i wujek Snape, który nigdy nie przyszedł na urodziny Harry’ego osobiście, w zamian wysyłając swojego ojca. Dziadek Tobiasz przyszedł i kiedy chłopiec płakał, wtulony w nogę swojego tatusia, ten gładził jego włosy, zapewniając go, że mamusia jest szczęśliwa. 

Nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci obrazu ojca klęczącego na podłodze z uwielbieniem wpatrzonego w krzyż, ani modlitwy w obcym języku, której nauczył syna: Angele Dei… Początkowo nie rozumiał, dlaczego ma modlić się w tak dziwnym języku do Boga, który jest ojcem dla wszystkich, jednak tata wytłumaczył mu wówczas, że łacina to język wszechświata. 

Pamiętał także, jak uczęszczał do szkółki niedzielnej, a gdy kończyli, odmawiając dziesiątkę różańca, ojciec czekał na niego przed drzwiami, machając papierową torbą z ciepłymi jeszcze pączkami. 

W jego pamięci wyrył się również dzień, kiedy myślał, że tata o nim zapomniał. Siedział wówczas na kamieniu i czekał na niego z policzkami brudnymi od łez. Czekał, aż zrobiło się ciemno, nie pozwalając proboszczowi zabrać się na plebanię w lęku, że tatuś zmartwi się, gdy go nie będzie. Doskonale pamiętał dźwięk, jaki wydawały opony samochodu jadącego w jego stronę po drodze wyłożonej żwirem. A także: _twój ojciec nie żyje_ wypowiedziane obojętnym tonem przez pana w długim czarnym płaszczu. 

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, z kim miał do czynienia. 

― Byłeś okrutny.

Snape spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. 

\- Dla taty byłeś przyjacielem, a ciebie nie obeszła jego śmierć. ― Zadrżał. 

― Nie bądź śmieszny. James mnie nienawidził, zresztą z wzajemnością. Musiałeś pomylić mnie z moim ojcem. 

― Dziadek Tobiasz. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo. ― Zawsze przychodził na moje urodziny, przynosząc paczki od ciebie. 

I Potter zrozumiał, że to było tylko kolejne kłamstwo. 

― Ja nigdy…

― Teraz wiem. ― Odwrócił się od niego i podszedł do szafki z telewizorem. Wyciągnął zza niej dużą, białą tablicę, po czym powiesił ją na dwóch gwoździach, które Snape dopiero teraz zauważył. Bez słowa otworzył jedną z szuflad stojącego w rogu pomieszczenia regału, by wyjąć z niej kolorowe pisaki i gąbkę. 

― Kochał cię. ― Zatrzymał się zaskoczony, niemal zapominając, że Snape wciąż tu był. Właściwie całkiem na rękę byłoby, gdyby jednak przez ten czas odszedł. 

― Ta.

― James był dla niego lepszym synem, niż ja, a ty wnukiem, którego nigdy mu nie dałem. 

Harry odchrząknął, nie wiedząc, co na to powiedzieć. Zamiast tego podzielił tablicę pionową linią na pół, po czym odpowiednio zatytułował. Po chwili namysłu dorysował jeszcze dwie kreski, jako że przy okazji zbrodni pojawiały się zarówno podrzucone dowody, jak i te, które normalnie zostawia za sobą sprawca.

Poczuł obecność drugiej osoby obok siebie i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że Snape oddzielał właśnie temat idealnie prostą linią. Zorientowawszy się, że jest obserwowany, mężczyzna rzucił mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

― Będzie przejrzyściej. 

Potter skinął głową na zgodę, zerkając na mężczyznę. 

― Czyli zakładamy, że za obie zbrodnie odpowiedzialna jest ta sama osoba, tak? W tym przypadku morderca musiałby mieć ile? Przynajmniej czterdzieści pięć lat? 

― Cóż, są dwie opcje. Albo to ta sama osoba, albo ktoś, kto był w stanie dostać się do akt tamtej sprawy i jest jedynie nędznym naśladowcą. Jeśli jednak uznamy, że to jedna osoba, to uważam, że najlepiej byłoby założyć, że w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym roku miał jakieś dwadzieścia lat. To ten wiek, kiedy młodym wydaje się, że są niepokonani. W tym wypadku teraz skończyłby czterdzieści siedem lat. ― Zamilkł, patrząc jak Potter przekłada leżące na stole dokumenty i wpisuje w odpowiednie kolumny zebrane informacje. ― Warto również zauważyć, że nawet jeśli to nie ta sama osoba, to sprawy są na tyle powiązane, że sugerując się tamtymi zbrodniami, możemy przewidzieć następny ruch tutaj.

Kolejne kilka minut spędzili w ciszy, podczas gdy kolumny, w których Potter zapisywał fałszywe dowody, zostały coraz bardziej zapełniane.


	3. II

PONIEDZIAŁEK, 11 LIPCA

_Najprościej zabić i zostawić zwłoki..._  
Niby ze strachu.

_Najprościej zranić i opuścić...  
Niby dla dobra. _

 

Snape rozciągnął nogi na kanapie, obserwując plączącego się po kuchni Pottera, który starał się przygotować coś zjadliwego do jedzenia. Wciąż nie porozumieli się z nikim, by podzielić się spostrzeżeniami. Mężczyzna szybko uznał, że najwyraźniej od teraz jest to tak naprawdę ich sprawa. Spodziewał się, iż Shacklebolt co jakiś czas będzie nadzorował ich pracę, odkąd niewątpliwie miał pojęcie o toczącemu się w mieszkaniu Pottera dochodzeniu. 

Sam Snape nie wiedział, co myśleć o sytuacji, w której się znalazł. Oczywiście, że tęsknił za swoją pracą, miejscami zbrodni, które stawały się jego królestwem na ten krótki czas, kiedy szukał czegoś, co mogłoby okazać się przydatne do rozwiązania sprawy. Fascynował go przede wszystkim umysł mordercy; w tej pracy nigdy nie chodziło wyłącznie o metodyczne przeszukiwanie miejsc zbrodni czy rozpoznawanie dowodów. Każdy pojedynczy przypadek miał swoją historię, każdy jeden morderca myślał inaczej. I to jego zadaniem pozostawało wejście każdemu jednemu z nich w głowę, by móc odnaleźć wszelkie ślady pozostawione przez przestępcę. Jedynie myśląc jak oni, mógł skutecznie poruszać się po siatce, badając miejsce zbrodni. Nie była to najprostsza sztuka, jednak dużo skuteczniejsza niż zwykłe przeszukiwania, równocześnie zazwyczaj wiążące się z zacieraniem śladów przez sam zespół techników. 

Snape nienawidził pracować z kimś w terenie. Owszem, potrzebował jednej osoby, która w razie czego pilnowałaby jego tyłów, jednak na miejscu zbrodni miał być już tylko on, umysł mordercy i jego ofiara. 

― Nie masz nic przeciwko cebuli? ― Dobiegł go głos z kuchni. Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, po czy podniósł się, uznając, iż warto sprawdzić, co się tam właściwie dzieje. Nie zrobił dwóch kroków, gdy biała kulka sierści dopadła jego kostki, podskakując przed nim i warcząc. Pochylił się, patrząc na psa groźnym wzrokiem, ale ten zdawał się mieć to w poważaniu, gdyż nie wykonał żadnego ruchu mającego na celu opamiętanie się. 

― Potter ― burknął, przy każdym kroku czując ostre zęby ocierające się o jego stopę. Co było nie tak z tym psem? 

― Co… Och! ― Chłopak pochylił się, biorąc psa na ręce, po czym posłał Snape’owi przepraszające spojrzenie. ― Najwyraźniej jest skonsternowana, nie miewamy zbyt często gości ― powiedział w ramach usprawiedliwienia, po czym przesunął się, wpuszczając mężczyznę do kuchni. ― Zaparzyłem kawę, nie wahaj się brać, co chcesz ― dodał, odstawiając psa. Zamknął za nimi drzwi, odcinając mu drogę do środka. Zamrugał, widząc jak Snape grzebie po szafkach. 

― Skorzystam ― odparł w końcu, wyciągając największy kubek. Przejrzał jeszcze kilka szafek, w jednej z nich odnajdując jakiś likier. Odkorkował butelkę, zaciągając się, po czym wlał go trochę do kubka, nim zalał kawą. Usiadł przy niewielkim stole, patrząc na Pottera wyczekująco. ― Nie krępuj się. ― Wykrzywił wargi, na co chłopak tylko zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi. 

― Nie przyjechałeś samochodem? 

― Wydaje ci się, że taką odległość musiałbym? ― prychnął, biorąc duży łyk kawy. Dużo lepiej. 

― Racja. Więc… ― zaczął, przysuwając sobie taboret. Spojrzał na leżący przed nimi stos kanapek, nagle czując się głupio, że nie zrobił nic sensowniejszego. Co prawda mężczyzna był szczupły, ale podejrzewał, że tak nędzne śniadanie nie jest wystarczające po całej nocy porównywania dowodów, które zgromadzili z poprzednimi zbrodniami, szukając łączącego ich elementu. 

Snape już miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Obaj równocześnie sięgnęli do swoich kieszeni, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na wyświetlacze. 

― Shacklebolt? ― zapytał tylko Snape, szybko dopijając kawę. Potter skinął głową, sięgając po jedną z kanapek. 

― Chcesz, bym przyszedł od razu do ciebie? ― Chłopak już sięgał po swoją torbę, na co mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. 

― Co? 

― Zabierzesz do siebie wszystkie materiały i tam utworzymy główny punkt dowodzenia. Czy coś? ― Nagle się speszył. ― Jeżeli masz coś przeciwko, to oczywiście możemy pracować dalej u mnie…

― Pokaż mi swoją wiadomość ― warknął, wyciągając rękę. Po chwili miał już w dłoni komórkę Pottera, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na wyświetlacz. ― A to sukinsyn ― syknął. 

― Ja…

― Napisał mi tylko, że jest kolejna ofiara. Jakoś po tym, jak przylazł do mojego mieszkania, nie wspominał, że wszystko będzie działo się tuż pod moim nosem!

― Myślę, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z twoim zawieszeniem ― powiedział cicho Harry. ― Przepraszam, że nie powiedział ci od razu, ale… 

― Czyli ty też wiedziałeś? Fantastycznie! Co ty możesz wiedzieć? Pewnie to twoja pierwsza sprawa, którą dostałeś tylko dlatego, że ujadałeś, machając wszystkim swoim cholernym nazwiskiem przed nosem, Potter! Jak przeprowadzasz zbieranie dowodów? Potrafisz wejść mordercy do głowy, nie przegapić żadnego śladu? Ile spraw rozwiązałeś? 

Skończył, oddychając ciężko. Nie wierzył, że jego dawny przełożony zdecydował się do takiego stopnia go upokorzyć. Miał stać z boku, patrząc, jak jego praca zostanie wykonana przez żółtodzioba?! Nawet, gdyby nie obudzono wczoraj demonów przeszłości, nigdy nie zgodziłby się na coś takiego. Teraz jednak chodziło o Lily, o trupy przeszłości, które już na zawsze miały zostać pogrzebane w odmętach jego świadomości. 

Potter przez chwilę stał tak i Snape miał wrażenie, że chłopak po prostu powie mu, by się wynosił. 

― Nie masz pojęcia o tym, czy jestem dobry, czy nie. Nie chcę tam iść, wolałbym, byś sam się wszystkim zajął, oczywiście że tak. Dotychczas pracowałem w drogówce, gdzie traktowano mnie gorzej niż kobiety ze względu na moje powiązania. Nie prosiłem się o tę sprawę. Po prostu byłem w pobliżu, jako pierwszy dotarłem na miejsce i wszystko samo się potoczyło. Nie waż się jednak oceniać mnie, nie mając pojęcia o tym, jak pracuję. 

― To udowodnij, że się do czegoś nadajesz ― warknął Snape, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie. 

Miał dosyć. 

― Zadzwonię później ― powiedział jeszcze chłopak, nim zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi. 

Padało. Odchylił głowę, pozwalając chłodnym kroplom opaść na swoją rozgrzaną skórę. Miał wrażenie, iż cały płonie. Emocje buzowały w nim i przyznał sam przed sobą, że nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni się tak czuł. Ostatnimi czasy jednak wolał pozwolić pochłonąć się stagnacji, a po tym, jak wycofał się z życia po zawieszeniu, wszystko straciło dla niego na wartości. Żył swoją pracą. Żył gromadzonymi dowodami, nie potrafił z niczym porównać momentu, kiedy jego umysł pochłaniała dobrze znajoma mgła, gdy zapadał się w cudzą jaźń, krok po kroku odczytując ostatnie ruchy zabójcy przed dokonaniem morderstwa. Żył dla tych godzin, dni, często pozbawionych snu, kiedy w ostatniej chwili powstrzymywali kolejną tragedię dzięki dedukcji i umiejętności łączenia faktów. Wiedzy. Współpracy. Pragnienia. 

Nie uważał, by słusznie odebrano mu prawo do uczestniczenia w kolejnych dochodzeniach. Był najlepszy i nikt nie mógł z tym polemizować. Jednak A’bbey odsunął go po tym, jak wbrew rozkazom zdecydował się wejść do pomieszczenia z zakładnikiem na chwilę przed tym, jak wybuchła bomba. W miejscu, w którym jeszcze moment temu stał. 

Pracujący z nim wówczas śledczy z innego wydziału nie podjął ryzyka znalezienia się na muszce po wyważeniu drzwi. Został i zginął rozszarpany przez bombę. 

Snape wciąż pamiętał widok, który zastał, wynosząc na rękach odurzoną narkotykami dziewczynkę, zostawiając za sobą skutego mężczyznę. Pamiętał, że wszędzie była krew, że mimo, iż dziecko prawdopodobnie było nieprzytomne, zasłonił mu oczy, obawiając się traumy, jaką taki widok mógłby w nim wywołać. 

Pamiętał, jak wielką ulgę poczuł na myśl o tym, iż w ostatniej chwili zmieniono mu towarzysza z Shacklebolta, z którym zazwyczaj pracował na tego młodego, upartego rudzielca, którego imienia nigdy nie zapamiętał. Chociaż ich relacja polegała bardziej na ciągłym dogryzaniu sobie wzajemnie niż czymkolwiek innym, nie chciał sprawdzać, co by poczuł, gdyby to jego rozerwało na strzępy. 

Potrząsnął głową, czując krople wpadające mu do oczu i ruszył przed siebie. Wiedział, że tak po prostu musiało być, że tym razem będzie musiał polegać na ocenie sytuacji przez kogoś innego. 

I mógł tylko modlić się, by Potter nie okazał się tak beznadziejny, jak zakładał, że będzie. 

Kopnął leżącą mu na drodze puszkę, idąc ponurym parkiem, gdzie w słoneczne dni przychodziły całe rodziny, psy szczekały radośnie, ganiając za piłkami i nie szło opędzić się od pozytywnej energii. Tego ranka jednak park spływał deszczem, drzewa smętnie poruszały gałęziami, a ptaki nawet nie kwapiły się, by chociaż dać znać o swojej obecności. 

Snape wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni, zastanawiając się, czy tym razem również będzie pięć ofiar... I ile czasu mają, by powstrzymać śmierć ostatniej z nich. 

*

Akurat kończył czwarty kubek kawy pod rząd, próbując jakoś pozbyć się uporczywego bólu głowy, gdy rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Zerknął na wyświetlacz, nie rozpoznając numeru i przez chwilę wahał się, czy go odebrać. 

― Halo? 

― Jestem na miejscu. 

Och. 

― W porządku, powiedz mi, czy ktoś już tam przed tobą wchodził? 

― Wpuścili lekarza, który stwierdził zgon…

― Jest tam? 

― Tak. 

― W porządku. ― Potarł skroń, wstając z fotela. ― Sprawdź jego buty. Zaraz do ciebie oddzwonię. 

Wyjrzał przez okno, po czym zaciągnął grube zasłony. Pomieszczenie pogrążyło się w mroku. Wykręcił numer, który znał na pamięć, wybierając go w przeszłości zdecydowanie zbyt często. 

― Shacklebolt, ty ostatni idioto! Nie wiem jak to zrobisz, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale to ostatni raz, kiedy słyszę, że ktoś był na miejscu przed nami, słyszysz mnie?! Jeśli chłopak coś przeoczy, jeżeli lekarz wyniósł pod butem coś, co doprowadziłoby nas do mordercy, nie chcę być w twojej skórze. 

― Uwielbiam pasję w twoim głosie, Severusie ― powiedział niewesoło mężczyzna. ― Wygląda tu okropnie i tak, rozmawiałem już z lekarzem i policjantem, który go wezwał. Jakby naprawdę ustalanie zgonu było tu potrzebne. Zwłaszcza nie przez naszych ludzi. 

― Nie chcę teraz nawet o tym myśleć. Niech Potter się skupi, za godzinę chcę was tu widzieć z powrotem. Nie potrzebuję miliona bezsensownych dowodów, a jednego, który pozwoli nam dotrzeć do sprawcy. 

Na chwilę zaległa cisza i Snape już myślał, że połączenie zostało utracone. 

― Powiedz mi… ― Ściszył głos i Snape usłyszał zamykane za nim drzwi. ― Jesteś pewien, że chłopak ma się tym zająć? Wiesz, przecież, że nigdy tego nie robił i…

― Właśnie dlatego ― przerwał mu. ― Nie ufam żadnemu z was. Potrzebuję, by zostało to wykonane najbardziej zbliżenie do tego, jak ja to robię. Skoro on nie ma o tym pojęcia, pozwoli mi się poprowadzić, na co wy byście nigdy nie przystali. ― Pokiwał sam do siebie, patrząc przed siebie. Było ciemno, idealnie. pozostawało tylko skupić się na miejscu zbrodni. 

― Obyśmy tego nie żałowali. 

― Sam mnie w to wpakowałeś. 

Rozłączył się, niemal natychmiast wybierając już inny numer. 

― Potter? ― Jego głos był dużo spokojniejszy. Potrzebował przekazać swój spokój bachorowi, by ten nie popełnił żadnego błędu. Kontynuował: ― Rozejrzyj się, gdzieś powinna znajdować się czarna walizka, którą przyniósł ze sobą Shacklebolt. Otwórz ją. 

― Dobrze. 

Przez chwilę dobiegało go szuranie, po czym jakiś szczęk. 

― W porządku. Na co patrzę?

― Po pierwsze, powinny tam być gumowe taśmy. Widzisz je? 

― Tak ― jego głos drżał ze zdenerwowania. Snape przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy sam owijał nimi buty, po czym zbliżył się do swojego pierwszego w życiu trupa, w jego środowisku naturalnym. To było coś zgoła innego niż zajęcia, w których nigdy nie uczestniczył Potter. Miał chłopak jaja. Nie każdy dobrowolnie decyduje się majstrować przy zwłokach. 

― Dobrze, teraz skup się i uspokój. Owiniesz nimi buty, by rozróżniać łatwo swoje ślady. Następnie schowaj do kieszeni przynajmniej po dziesięć kopert. Mam nadzieję, że mój ojciec zabrał cię kiedyś do jakiejś miłej, chińskiej knajpki i korzystałeś z pałeczek. 

Niemal widział niedowierzanie malujące się na twarzy Pottera. 

― Eee, co?

Był taki przewidywalny. 

― Znajdź je i weź ze sobą. ― Dał mu kilka sekund. 

― Gotowe. 

― W porządku, uprzedzam cię, iż musisz zbadać każdy centymetr sześcienny pomieszczenia, także bierzmy się czym prędzej do pracy. Shacklebolt pozbył się już wszystkich? ― Rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, przymykając oczy. 

― Tak. 

― Dobrze, to teraz powiedz mi co widzisz. 

― Niewielkie pomieszczenie. Może trzy na cztery, sam parkiet, kilka obrazów na ścianach. Brak mebli. 

― Tapeta czy farba? Jakieś pojemniki? 

― Farba. Jedynie zegar, jakieś cztery metry od ofiary. I… jest tu coś dziwnego. Coś rdzawego…

― Coś?! ― puściły mu nerwy. ― Nie znam takiego słowa, co to ma być?!

Słyszał jak chłopak po drugiej stronie bierze głęboki wdech. 

― Skruszona cegła. 

― Coś jeszcze? 

Milczenie. 

― Tak czy nie. Nie domyślę się. 

― Nie. Tylko ślady. 

― Istotne? 

Chwila ciszy. 

― Nie, lekarza.

― W porządku ― otworzył na chwilę oczy, zamrugał po czym znowu je zamknął. ― Chcę byś zaczął od poszukania wszelkich fałszywych śladów. Będą łatwiejsze do znalezienia niż te, które zostawił naumyślnie. A z całą pewnością, jakieś zostawił. Nałóż ochronne okulary, będziesz korzystał z urządzenia PoliLight. Kiedy ruszysz, trzymaj je nisko. I pamiętaj, każdy centymetr. Wiesz jak się poruszać? 

― Jasne. 

― Czyli? 

― To jakiś test? 

― Całe życie nim jest. Więc? 

― Tam i z powrotem w jednym kierunku. Potem to samo prostopadle. 

― Pamiętaj o małych krokach, naprawdę małych. Zaczynaj. 

Wyobraził sobie, jak chłopak odpala PoliLight, który zalał pomieszczenie jaskrawym światłem. Ów lampa emitowała promieniowanie w zakresie widma, dzięki któremu pozwalała na wykrycie odcisków palców, butów, krwi czy spermy. Jej promieniowanie wywoływało fluorescencję. 

― I? 

― Nic nie widzę. Jedynie jakieś smugi na podłodze. Myślę, że przestępca zamiatał. 

― Z pewnością zacierał ślady. Kontynuuj. 

Przez kilka minut panowało milczenie. 

― Nic tu nie ma. 

Snape pokręcił głową. 

― Na co patrzyłeś? 

― Na podłogę. 

― To teraz ściany. ― Wolałby, by chłopak mówił mu krok po kroku, co czuje. Jak to jest przebywać w jednym miejscu z zimnym ciałem. Zapyta go o to później. Może przy kieliszku czegoś mocnego. Albo całym kuflu. 

― Nic tu nie ma. ― Słyszał w jego głosie zniecierpliwienie, ale zignorował to. Było, z całą pewnością. Wkrótce na coś się natknie. ― O, mam coś!

Snape przytaknął. Oczywiście. 

― I? 

― Coś… O nie. 

Usiadł. 

_O nie._

― Potter, co to jest? 

― To… ― Głos mu drżał. 

― Potter? 

Cisza.

Snape myślał tylko o tym, by chłopak wziął się w garść. Nie mógł mu teraz odmówić uczestniczenia w tym wszystkim. _Musiał wziąć się w garść._

― Harry? ― zapytał delikatnie. A przynajmniej na tyle delikatnie, na ile było go stać. 

― Włos. Ja…

― Kolor? 

― Długi. Rudy. 

Lily. Rozumiał. Przy poprzednim morderstwie był pierścionek. Być może wcześniej były jeszcze inne dowody. Kto wie, nie pracował wówczas przy tej sprawie. 

― W porządku, nie daj się rozproszyć. Jeszcze trochę, to nam nic nie daje. Póki co widzisz tylko to, co chce sprawca, żebyś zobaczył. W torbie masz czterocentrymetrową taśmę, użyj jej, by go zebrać i włóż do papierowej koperty. 

Znowu cisza. 

― Widzę jakieś plamy w rogu pokoju. Ciemne. 

― Coś nam dają? 

― One… Uch.

― Informuj mnie na bieżąco!

― Och, tak przepraszam. Plama farby tuż nad wlotem wentylacyjnym. Śrubka jest odkręcona i… Kurwa. 

― Co? 

― To okropne. Ja… 

― Harry, uspokój się. 

― W porządku. To kość. Drobna. Ja.. nigdy nie byłem dobry z biologii, nie tak jakbym chciał, ale. Wygląda na paliczek. 

― W porządku. Pałeczki i do koperty. 

Snape macha dłonią przed swoją twarzą. Ma zaciśnięte powieki. Czuje się jak ślepiec, nie widząc miejsca zbrodni. Musi polegać tylko na Potterze, to takie.. irytujące. Ale najlepsza zabawa dopiero przed nimi. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie próbował, nie w ten sposób i musiał przyznać, że włoski na rękach stawały mu dęba, gdy o tym myślał. Robiło mu się ciepło w klatce piersiowej i przenosiło się ściskiem w dół jego ciała. 

Być może był chory. Ale chciał tego doświadczyć. 

― Nic więcej nie widzę. Mam wracać? 

Snape z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać. 

― Obawiam się, iż to dopiero początek. Skup się i wróć do drzwi. 

― Okej, już. 

― Dobrze, a teraz wyobraź sobie, że sam jesteś mordercą. 

― Co!? ― Oburzenie w głosie chłopaka było autentyczne. Snape zadrżał z zadowolenia. 

― Opanuj się. Porozumienie, zrozumienie, to podstawa. Bez tego zawsze ominiesz najważniejszy ślad. Co się tam wydarzyło, Harry? ― zauważył, że użycie imienia chłopaka sprawiało, iż ten od razu chętniej współpracował. ― Co tam się wydarzyło? 

― Ja…

― Jak to wygląda? Co czuł? Śpieszył się? 

― Nie, on… on zaplanował to. Przygotował.

― Skąd to wiesz? 

Snape oddychał z każdą chwilą coraz głębiej, czując, jak wycofuje się w swój własny umysł. 

― Ofiara to weterynarz. Nie przyciągnął jej tutaj, przyszła dobrowolnie. Wiedział, że właścicieli nie będzie, wyczyścił wcześniej całe pomieszczenie, w przeciwnym razie znalazłbym wiele więcej niepotrzebnych dowodów. Ale nie chciał tego. Bawi się. On…

Snape przygryza wnętrze policzka. 

― Tak? ― Albo mu się wydaje, albo jego głos jest zachrypnięty. 

― Zmasakrował ją. Jej głowę. Uderzał czymś, jakby tłuczkiem do mięsa. Kości są popękane, skóra poodrywana…

― Mówiłeś wcześniej, że lekarz nie musiał stwierdzać zgonu. ― Snape cierpliwie czekał, udając przed sobą, że zapomniał o tym. 

― Jej głowa… Leży obok. 

Umysł Snape’a rozbłysł barwami. Krzykiem. Nie wiedział, kto krzyczy. On, ofiara, czy…

Usłyszał sapnięcie. Momentalnie otworzył szeroko oczy. To trwało tylko chwilę, ale…

― Czułeś to, prawda? ― zapytał Snape. ― To dobrze. Skup się teraz, kiedy już wiesz, jak działał. Co tam się wydarzyło? 

― On… nie wydaje mi się, by się z tego cieszył. Nie upajał się, zbrodnie go nie… nie podniecają go. Chodzi o coś innego, głębszego…

Snape wyobraził sobie czerwoną masę i rzymską piątkę na jej czole. 

Zawsze ta przeklęta piątka. 

― Jak to morderstwo przebiegało, Harry? 

― Uderzał ja raz po razie, nim umarła. Głowę odciął już po tym, jak jej serce przestało bić. Uderzał z całej siły, ale nie dlatego, że chciał ją zranić. Chciał… on chciał…

Snape też to czuł. Tę potrzebę kłującą go w pierś, próbującą wydrzeć się na świat. 

― Się uwolnić. 

Uwolnić… 

― Świetnie. Szukaj dalej ― próbował uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś tak intensywnego. To było porażające, nie sądził, by cokolwiek mogło doprowadzić go do tego stanu. I dlaczego to od początku chodziło o niego. 

Do dzieła. 

*

Umarła szybko. Nie czułem niczego specjalnego, gdy jej duch opuścił ciało. Nawet jej krzyki nie wyssały ze mnie sączącej się trucizny. Była doskonale wybranym celem, ale nie tym, na którego czekam. Niestety, nic nie przychodzi łatwo i poza kolejnością. Numery są nieubłagane. 

A teraz mam miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, bym mógł obserwować, jak policja miota się na wszystkie strony. Próbując złapać. Próbując przewidzieć. 

Ale żaden z nich nie jest w stanie zrozumieć. Gdyby nie to, mogłoby zrobić się naprawdę ciekawie.  
Pogoda w którymś momencie się poprawiła, słońce wyszło zza chmur, jakby chciało mi powiedzieć, że to już niedługo. 

Przypominam sobie jedną z moich ostatnich ofiar. Nigdy nie podejrzewałem, iż mordowanie czyimiś rękoma może okazać się tak pasjonujące, tak proste. Gdyby nie to, co czuję, gdy te bezbronne owce wydają z siebie ostatnie tchnienie, może to byłoby lepsze wyjście. Niszczenie wszystkich wokół, bawienie cudzymi życiami, ich historiami… To prawie tak fascynujące co własnoręcznie ukrywane tajemnice. 

Drzwi się otwierają, jeden z policjantów kiwa mi głową. Jestem niewidzialny. Całe życie niewidzialny, gdy tylko tego chcę. 

Kolejna postać opuszczająca moją małą scenę wygląda, jakby było jej niedobrze. Szybko jednak zbiera się w sobie, ignorując nawoływania podążającego za nim mężczyzny. Jest wściekły, rzuca telefonem i odbiega piaszczystą drogą na zachód. Natychmiast go rozpoznaję, kiedy przechodzi kilkanaście stóp ode mnie; zbyt dobrze znam tę twarz. Pamiętam takie same oczy, kiedy uchodziło z nich życie. Identyczne wargi, spomiędzy których wypłynęła krew. Martwe źrenice. Martwe cienie.

_Obserwując mnie, chcąc mnie (...) Nie pozwolę ci mnie osłabić_

Podnoszę się, po czym wciskam dłonie do kieszeni. Czas odpocząć. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to tekst, którego napisanie marzyło mi się od dawien dawna; pierwsza próba odnalezienia się w tym gatunku, wciąż tworzone, no, zobaczymy, jak to wyjdzie. Nie obiecuję częstego aktualizowania; mam jeszcze dwa rozdziały w zapasie, ale dalej to się zobaczy. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś spojrzy na to przychylnym okiem; póki co tylko prolog, ale pierwsza część pojawi się niebawem.


End file.
